This invention relates to absorbent articles for absorbing and retaining perspiration and other exuded body fluids. More particularly the articles are intended for use by obese people to absorb fluids in the stomach crease and for abese males to absorb perspiration on the scrotum and inner thighs. The articles also have application for male athletes.
A. Objects
One object of the present invention is to provide an article for absorbing and retaining perspiration and other exuded body fluids.
Another object of the invention is to provide an article for use by obese males to absorb perspiration on the scrotum and inner thighs, including male athletes.
In FIG. 1 a somewhat obese torso of a male is shown with the absorbent article 10 of the present invention applied to the groin area of the body. The Article includes a pad 12 and an elasticized adjustable belt 14 releasably attached to the ends 16 and 18 of the pad by alligator-type clips 20, or other suitable clips. The pad as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 may have a narrowed central portion 22 approximately 1 inch wide, that is particularly convenient and comfortable when the article is used to absorb moisture such as perspiration in the groin area and inner thighs as illustrated in FIG. 1.
In FIGS. 4 and 4A another embodiment of absorbent article is shown that may be of the same configuration and made of any of the materials suggested for the pad of FIGS. 2 and 3, but preferably is of uniform width, that is, without the reduced mid-section 22. In FIGS. 4 and 4A and the pad 44 is shown positioned in the stomach crease 40 of an obese person (either male or female) and held in place by an elasticized belt 42 that may be identical to the belt 14 of FIG. 1. In this embodiment, the pad 44 is shown folded longitudinally along its center line so as to effectively provide two layers, one against each side of the crease 40. In the morbidly obese the stomach hangs down over the pelvic area, the pad is in an unfolded form with a side edge of the pad disposed at the innermost section of the crease.
In the embodiment of FIGS. 5-7, the pad 60 is shown formed with a longitudinally extending narrowed portion 62. The longitudinal area of reduced thickness is particularly desirable when the pad is to be used in the folded form as shown in FIG. 7.
In FIG. 8 yet another alternative construction of pad is shown. In this embodiment, the pad 70 is composed of two foam layers 72 and 74 or any of the other absorbent materials suggested above, separated by a central layer 76 that may be made of a cotton fabric or any other suitable material.
In FIG. 9 another embodiment is illustrated, particularly suitable for use by obese people to absorb moisture in and adjacent the stomach crease. In this embodiment, the pad 90 whether made of a single ply of absorbent material or a multiple ply arrangement as shown in FIG. 8, is wider at its mid portion 92 than at its ends 94, as tapering smoothly in a gentle S-curve as shown. The wider mid portion 92 will fit into the deeper portion of the body crease beneath the stomach.
In another embodiment shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, an absorbent articlel00 includes a body portion 102 having a slit 104 approximately five to eight inches long to allow fitting the pad along the stomach and place the opened section under the scrotum to allow the pad to collect sweat. Alligator clips 120, 122 are used to connect the absorbent article 100 to a belt 114 having a buckle 116.